


shades of purple (out of red and blue)

by lostnthedream (falloutangel)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung being soulmates, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, relationships are about communication, sik is a little bit of pillow princess and im not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/pseuds/lostnthedream
Summary: “I just like making you feel good,” Seungwoo says, memorizing the way Seungsik’s cheeks flush dark pink and his lips glisten in the soft light.“Make me feel good then,” Seungsik breathes.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	shades of purple (out of red and blue)

**Author's Note:**

> OR alternatively titled: the one where Seungwoo likes to use his teeth, and Seungsik is ready to try anything.
> 
> Based on Prompt #086 - Seungwoo accidentally finds out he has a biting kink

“Sikie,” Seungwoo whines in his boyfriend's direction, rolling over on the bed to face him. “Are you almost done?” 

Seungsik hums quietly to himself as he hangs up laundry in their closet.

“Almost,” he chuckles, glancing over, then picking up another shirt from his pile. Seungwoo is baffled at how he has any energy left for housework after their long day of practice.

He’s looking especially adorable tonight - his large, baggy long-sleeve shirt going well past his waist, making him look small and cuddly. His little toes are peeking out of his pajama pants, which are light grey, covered in a pattern of little black hearts. His peachy hair is fluffed on his head, recently showered and washed. The lamplight makes his skin gleam softly, all traces of the light make-up he was wearing earlier washed away. 

Seungwoo just wants a relaxing night in bed with his boyfriend. He is past the point of being bored, just scrolling on his phone, having opened and closed the same apps at least twice now. He’s decided he’s not above sounding needy.

“Sikie…” Seungwoo whines the nickname again, making grabby hands at him, motioning to get him to come to bed. “I’m bored. Come here.”

Seungsik laughs at his spectacle, at _last_ abandoning the laundry pile. His bunched up long sleeves are around his wrists so his hands show, but the thin material sags at the neck, proudly showing off Seungwoo’s handy work. Seungwoo can’t help but feel a curl of satisfaction in his stomach as the red and purple blooms he’s left on Seungsik’s skin. 

Seungwoo expects Seungsik to slide in next to him, so he scoots over. His eyes widen as Seungsik climbs on top of him, straddling him across his upper thighs, cutely plopping himself down in Seungwoo’s lap. 

“What are you doing?” Seungwoo chuckles, running his hands up Seungsik's thigh that settle on either side of him. 

“Nothing,” Seungsik replies, placing his hands on top of Seungwoo’s larger ones, keeping them in place on his slim thighs. Raising an eyebrow, Seungwoo playfully pinches his fingers into his legs, and Seungsik squeals, immediately pushing his hands away and rolling off to the side. 

“You’re the one who told me to come over,” he whines, burying his face in Seungwoo’s blankets. “You’re mean.”

“And you’re up to something,” Seungwoo counters, but laughs at his boyfriend’s sad puppy eyes, petting through his hair. 

Seungsik _humphs_ , sporting his signature pout, but eventually sits up, moving and curling up into Seungwoo’s side. Seungwoo feels his chin dock on his shoulder, and Seungwoo tilts his head to the side, resting it against Seungsik’s head. 

“Is something wrong?” Seungwoo asks. He can tell by Sik’s body language that there’s something he wants to bring up. 

“No, no,” Seungsik says, attaching to his arm. His toes peek out from his long pants, and they curl up around the bunched up sheets at their feet. “It’s nothing like that. Just wanna talk…”

At _that_ , Seungwoo sits up more, turning to look at Seungsik's face.

“…about last night,” Seungsik finishes.

_Ah… last night_. Seungwoo feels his ears warming up, guilt stirring up inside of him. He bites his lip, remembering how carried away he had gotten, Seungsik’s shocked gasp, the way his fingernails dug into his back. 

He feels guilt and concern wash up over him, and he frowns, tilting his head. He hopes he didn’t make Sik feel uncomfortable. That’s the last thing he wants.

“You went crazy with the marks. I had to wear a turtleneck all day because of you! It wasn’t even cold… and everyone noticed. Even Subin made fun of me,” Seungsik pouts, looking up at Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo remembers this morning how Seungsik had gasped, mortified at the multitude of dark bruises mottling his neck, hitting Seungwoo in the shoulder. Seungwoo thought that Seungsik looked adorable in his oversized purple sweater, but the boys rarely missed an opportunity to tease their leader. 

“Subin always makes fun of you.”

“Not the point,” Seungsik frowns.

“I’m sorry,” Seungwoo says, biting his lips worriedly. “Did you not like it? Shit, I should’ve asked…” His sighs, fingers tracing over the purple love bites on Seungsik’s neck. 

“Hyung,” Seungsik stops him gently, grabbing his hand from where it is on his neck. “It’s not that I didn’t like it. I just think that it’s important that we can talk about it.”

Seungwoo swallows, guilt still simmering on the surface. “I didn’t talk to you last night, though. I just went for it...”

“And that’s okay,” Seungsik says, “but that’s why I think it’d be good for us to talk about this now. Like we’ve done before.”

Seungwoo nods, already preparing to push down his embarrassment. He needs to be completely honest with Sik. 

“So, what is it? Marking?”

“Well, kind of…”

Seungsik adjusts, playing with Seungwoo’s hand. “Okay, what exactly?”

Seungwoo holds back, struggling for words. He’s never had to verbalize it - how instinctual it is for him just to sink his teeth into Seungsik’s skin while they're hot and pressed against each other. He loves having his mouth on him, tasting him, making him squirm and whimper - he didn’t mean to bite him, he just… did it. And he very much enjoyed it. 

Oh god, now how to tell that to his boyfriend?

“It’s just... you know when we’re… _intimate_ … Stop laughing!” Seungwoo groans at his ineloquence, hiding his face in his hand. “I know, I sound like an idiot.”

“No, hey,” Seungsik pulls at him to come out of hiding, stifling his giggles. “Don’t be embarrassed! It’s not fair when I’ve had to talk to you about way more embarrassing kinks.”

Seungwoo snorts, peaking out of his hands. “Puppy?”

Seungsik pushes his shoulder. “Stop it,” he whines, but Seungwoo sees his cheeks tinting pink. “I know you’re teasing me, but it’s a good example. I took so long to talk to you about it, and we both ended up liking it. My head blew it way out of proportion.”

“I think you more than just liked it,” Seungwoo smirks, enjoying Seungsik’s flushed cheeks. 

“Seungwoo-“

“And you looked good with a collar.” 

Seungsik makes a noise of embarrassment, hitting him in the chest while Seungwoo laughs, petting his hair. 

"All I'm saying is that we need to talk about things," Seungsik says, grabbing Seungwoo's hand from his hair and lacing their fingers together. "It's important."

“I know,” Seungwoo sighs, squeezing his hand. “You’re right.”

“So we can try anything you want,” Seungsik says. “I promise that I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”

Seungwoo nods and takes a deep breath. “Okay, so, marking, I guess, is a lot of it.” His eyes flicker to Seungsik’s mottled skin, and he knows that a part of him loves the knowledge that he’s the one who made the marks. “I really love you looking like this…”

Seungsik has a smile growing on his face. “Yeah? What else?”

Seungwoo steadies himself with a deep breath. “It’s biting.”

“Biting?” 

“Yeah,” Seungwoo swallows. “I didn’t realize it until last night. I just have this urge when I see you a certain way…” 

“When?” Seungsik whispers, leaning a little closer, mouth slightly open. Seungwoo wonders if he’s doing it on purpose.

“Last night, it was when I had you pinned down,” Seungwoo says, eyes flickering down to Seungsik’s lips, “When I was kissing your neck, and you were making those noises… like you were begging for me.” 

Seungsik stares, eyes wide and starry, listening to every word. 

“I just wanted to… sink my teeth into you. I wanted to be the only one who could leave marks on you - be the only one who you would _let_ do to you.”

Seungsik’s mouth opens more like he has something to say, but nothing comes out, so Seungwoo continues, feeling bolder at the curiosity he sees blooming in Seungsik’s dark brown eyes. 

“It looks so pretty on your neck and shoulders…” Seungwoo trails off, eyes tracing down Seungsik’s body. “ I want to leave them everywhere… down your chest and your long, pretty legs.”

Seungwoo stares deep into his eyes, and his hand rubs over Seungsik’s inner leg. “Wouldn’t your thighs look so pretty with my marks all over them? 

Seungsik bites his lip, and he shifts, bumping his knees against Seungwoo’s thigh. His cheeks are a pretty pink color, and Seungwoo can tell he’s turned on because he’s getting restless. Seungwoo has always been able to read Sik like an open book, and he loves it.

“Okay,” Seungsik says, taking a deep breath. “We can try all of that.”

“All?” Seungwoo raises his eyebrow, and Seungsik nods. 

“I mean it,” he says, looking down like he’s embarrassed. “Also, you know I don’t mind a little pain,” Seungsik adds, giggling shyly, peeking up at Seungwoo.

Seungwoo can’t stop the smile that breaks out across his face or the way his chest glows with warmth at the adorable gesture. Fuck, his boyfriend is so cute and sexy at the same time. He loves him. He loves him so much. 

Making a happy noise and overcoming embarrassment at what he just admitted, Seungwoo rolls on top of Seungsik, enveloping him in his limbs. 

“Hyung!” Seungsik cries out, laughing as Seungwoo nuzzles into his neck. 

Seungwoo leans in, nipping playfully at Seungsik earlobe. Seungsik jumps, laughing in surprise.

“Biting already!” Seungsik pushes at his chest. “I didn’t even give my consent yet.”

“What happened to ‘I’ll try anything you want’?” Seungwoo pouts. He peppers little kisses along Seungsik’s jawline.

Seungsik shivers, tilting his head back for Seungwoo. “I meant it,” Seungsik says. “But I also meant _later_.”

Seungwoo feels hot thinking about the implications of _later_ and a little shut down that nothing will happen at this moment. 

“Don’t look at me like that! Have you seen my neck? Give me a week to recover.” Seungsik pouts but can’t hold it for long, giggling at Seungwoo’s sulking expression. 

Seungwoo makes a dissatisfied sound, leaning back down and pecking small kisses down Seungsik’s throat. 

“Hyung,” Seungsik weakly protests, but doesn’t push him away. Seungwoo moves back up to his mouth and kisses him for real, making it slow and searching. 

Seungwoo breaks away, meeting Seungsik’s eyes.

“I won’t leave anymore,” Seungwoo promises before leaning down, kissing him again. Seungwoo lets his hands wander, sliding down Seungsik’s clothed chest, up to his thigh that’s rubbing next to his waist. Seungwoo swallows down the soft moan that leaves Seungsik when his hand rubs at his hip, fingers massaging into the bone. 

“You’re insatiable,” Seungsik whispers, kissing Seungwoo more, letting Seungwoo’s hands creep up his shirt. Seungwoo loves feeling him tremble in reaction to his touches, feeling Seungsik’s soft skin under his fingers.

“I just like making you feel good,” Seungwoo says, trying to memorize the way Seungsik’s cheeks flush a darker pink and his lips glisten in the soft light. 

“Make me feel good then,” Seungsik breathes, pulling Seungwoo back down on him, kissing him breathless. 

Then Seungwoo’s ringtone buzzes from the side table, making them both jump, Seungsik hands gripping down on Seungwoo’s back. 

Seungwoo groans, burying his face in Seungsik’s shoulder. 

It buzzes again, and he blindly fumbles for his phone, sliding his thumb across the answer option. 

“Hyung!” Sejun’s voice sounds from Seungwoo’s speaker. “I locked myself out. Come and let me in!” 

Seungwoo closes his eyes, groaning. The _last_ thing he wants is to leave this bed. Locked out group members be damned.

“Hyung, _please._ ” Sejun drags out the last word, and Seungwoo can hear him pouting through the phone. 

Seungsik looks at him sympathetically. “You have to get him,” he tells him, pushing at Seungwoo’s chest to get him off of him. 

Seungwoo sighs, acknowledging this fate. 

“Fine, fine,” he mutters, telling Sejun he’s on his way. Sejun cheers through the phone, and Seungwoo hangs up, throwing his phone down next to them.  
  


Seungwoo takes one more bitter moment to look at Seungsik’s flushed face and bitten lips before taking a deep breath and walking away. Seungsik gives him another sympathetic pout as he leaves.

So Seungwoo leaves his gorgeous boyfriend in bed, walking downstairs to let Sejun into the building. _The things he does for these boys…_

As he predicted, he gets caught up in Sejun’s stories, not saying goodnight and escaping back to their room until a significant amount of time has passed. When he gets back, Seungsik is half-asleep, curled in his blankets when he returns. He feels the mood has faded away, so he just cuddles up next to him, kissing his cheek goodnight. 

As the next day passes, their conversation keeps sneaking to the forefront of Seungwoo’s mind, how Seungsik’s eyes were tinged with desire as Seungwoo told him what he wanted. He wants to be alone with him again. He wants to push him against the wall when they’re in the practice room, get his mouth on his neck, shoulders, chest, _thighs-_

But Seungwoo has self-control. The professional part of their relationship is important, and so is staying on their members' good side. So, he keeps all thoughts to himself, only occasionally letting his eyes linger on Seungsik’s body as he works out next to him on their scheduled gym days. 

He feels himself getting pent up as moments alone become scarce. Half the nights, Seungwoo comes home from late studio days, and Seungsik is already asleep. The other half, they're both too tired to do anything else but kiss a little in bed and fall asleep on each other. 

Believe it or not, the conversation fades more and more into the background as more days slip by without time to themselves. They stay busy, thrown into a new preparation schedule. Seungsik, being the responsible leader he is, tries to be involved as he possibly can be, attending every meeting he can - even ones he’s not required to be at. 

So considering that, in addition to the crowded apartment, they don’t get much time in terms of intimacy.

(Seungwoo can count on his hand the times he’s had time with Sik recently. He’ll be generous and count the night it all started. Then there was one early morning when Seungsik got on his knees in the shower, and Seungwoo didn’t have time to return the favor. He pushed them out once they were clean and used his hand, telling Seungsik to watch himself in the mirror, mouth hot on the back of his neck. That morning they finished in record time. A week later, they managed a brief makeout session in Seungwoo’s studio before Seungsik got summoned by text from their manager. Seungsik texted him a sad face afterward. It made Seungwoo feel way worse than it probably should have.) 

Seungwoo hates that they feel a little disjointed right now - like they can’t get time alone anymore.

So he finally puts his foot down. He knows that they need a night to themselves, and he puts it on himself to make that happen, realizing that Seungsik isn’t slowing down in the slightest. 

He gives the members a fair warning about getting some “alone time” with Sik and picks a night he thinks he can get Seungsik to stay home and relax. He even puts off a project, messaging Sik about having a night in - no late-night studio sessions, no meetings, no practicing. 

Seungsik agrees after only a small bit of resistance. Seungwoo feels proud, knowing how to play his cards after years of being together. He also knows that with all the stress that Sik would _love_ to be taken care of for a night, regardless if he’d never ask for it. 

So Seungwoo does just that, ordering his favorite food, occasionally feeding him from his bowl as they watch a drama on their small television. Once they’re done eating, Seungwoo takes their dishes to the kitchen, coming back and smooshing himself next to Seungsik on the couch. As the episode nears its end, he begins nosing at Seungsik’s ear, lips lightly pressing against his cheek and jawline. 

Sik laughs, shying away for a moment. He looks over at Seungwoo, eyes flickering down to his lips and smiling his shy anticipatory smile that makes Seungwoo’s chest flutter in excitement.

Seungsik leans in, lightly kissing Seungwoo’s lips, lingering for a moment, and pulling away. 

“Hey,” he whispers, pulls curling with a soft and content smile. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Of course,” Seungwoo says. He leans in and kisses him longer, making Seungsik respond as their lips move against each other. He deepens the kiss, tongue tracing Seungsik’s lips, arms coming around to rest on his hips. 

Tired of not being as close as they can, Seungwoo pulls Seungsik into his lap, gripping down on his waist. Seungsik moans, straddling his thighs, sitting up on his knees, so Seungwoo’s neck has to tilt back when they kiss, mouths moving against each other, slow and searching. 

He can feel them both trying to savor the moment, slowing down and enjoying the time they have to themselves. They don't rush to do anything else, just kissing and feeling each other as the drama's next episode plays in the background. Seungwoo feels relaxed - a warm buzz filling his stomach as he kisses Seungsik.

They break apart briefly to catch their breath, smiling at one another, leaning their foreheads together. 

“I’ve missed you,” Seungsik says. “This.” 

Seungwoo hums in agreeance, leaning in to kiss him again, being more aggressive than before. He sucks on Seungsik’s bottom lip, biting down lightly as he pulls away. Seungsik moans, hands sneaking around Seungwoo’s shoulders and kneading appreciatively into the muscles. 

Seungwoo lets his hands fall farther than Seungsik’s waist, sliding down the small of his back to the curve of his ass. Seungsik squirms in his lap when he squeezes, tongue dipping in and out of Seungwoo’s mouth. 

“Hyung,” Seungsik breathes, parting again. Seungwoo lifts a hand to his face, resting on his cheek.

“I’ve missed this too,” Seungwoo says, tracing a finger along Seungsik’s glistening lips. 

Seungsik doesn’t close his mouth, tongue reaching out to meet Seungwoo's finger. Seungwoo swallows, pushing it into Seungsik’s mouth, and Seungsik closes his mouth around it. 

Seungsik just watches back with dark, beautiful eyes, sucking lightly on his finger, and Seungwoo feels his body responding, heat pooling in his gut. He puts pressure on Seungsik’s tongue, mesmerized. 

Seungsik closes his eyes, a soft moan shooting through Seungwoo like an arrow to the heart. 

“Fuck,” Seungwoo breathes.

He pulls his hand back, using his strength to lift Seungsik off his lap and push him onto the length of the couch next to them, flat on his back. Seungwoo crawls over him, claiming his mouth with a new ferocity, grinding down against Seungsik’s hips.

Seungsik gasps at the sudden position change, gripping down at Seungwoo’s shoulders, opening his mouth for the kiss. Seungwoo breaks away, peppering kisses down his cheek to his jawline. 

“We should move,” Seungsik pants and Seungwoo agrees, reluctantly pulling off of Seungsik for a moment while they adjust again. 

He grabs Seungsik’s hand, pulling up from the couch, moving to their room. Seungwoo feels his arousal building up, excitement shooting through his veins. He’s been waiting for this, and he’s ready to shower his boyfriend in love and attention, just like he deserves. 

He takes off his shirt as soon as he gets in the room, immediately pulling at Seungsik’s shirt to follow him. He kisses him again, pressing Seungsik against the bedroom wall, hands feeling up Seungsik’s bare chest, firm under Seungwoo’s fingers. Seungsik sinks further in the kiss, hands traveling up and down Seungwoo’s back. 

The kisses get more hurried, mouths open and moaning. Seungwoo’s tongue traces at the uneven bumps of Seungsik’s top teeth, and Seungsik’s tongue slides against his, welcoming him inside. Seungwoo’s hands fall to Seungsik’s pants, fingers tugging at the zipper as he sucks on Seungsik’s lip.

“Bed,” Seungwoo pants in between kisses, pulling them away from the wall. Seungsik manages to get a happy giggle in between while he kicks off his pants, crawling on top of the covers.

Seungwoo takes a chance to catch his breath, pulling back the comforter and following Seungsik onto the bed. He sees Seungsik half hard in his underwear, and he wants him naked _now_. 

Seungwoo moves up, fingers slipping under the waistband, pulling them down his hips. Seungsik makes a sound, lifting his hips to help, and Seungwoo slides them down his long legs. He grabs his ankles, pulling his legs straight, rubbing his palm against Seungsik’s cock, loving the way he moans, melting back into the mattress, legs spreading to make room for Seungwoo between. 

Seungwoo takes his place, arms on either side of Seungsik’s torso, kissing him, bare skin pressed hot against each other. Seungsik threads his fingers in Seungwoo’s long hair, tugging lightly, and Seungwoo groans, breaking away to make his way down Seungsik’s jaw to his neck.

He busies himself with there, kissing and sucking at the places he knows where Seungsik is sensitive. He occasionally nips, triggering little gasps from Seungsik. 

It’s all the usual treatment from Seungwoo. He’s so focused just on finally having a night for themselves that he’s unprepared for what Seungsik brings up. 

“Hyung,” Seungsik moans, tilting his head to the side. Seungwoo grinds down, pushed hot against each other, Seungsik’s hardness digging into his hip.

He’s traveling down Seungsik’s chest, sucking kisses into his flushed skin as he goes lower when Seungsik says it. 

“Are you going to bite me?” Seungsik asks, lips bitten and pink from Seungwoo’s rough kisses. 

Seungwoo stops, looking up. Fuck, he can’t believe he forgot about their conversation a few weeks ago.

“I could,” Seungwoo’s hands run over Seungsik’s waist. “Do you want me to try?”

Seungsik swallows, nodding, head falling back into the bed.

“Maybe here first,” Seungwoo says, rubbing his fingers over the skin of Seungsik’s creamy thighs. Seungsik makes a soft noise, and his leg trembles briefly under Seungwoo’s hand as he traces his fingers over it. 

He kisses it softly, mouthing over the sensitive area. Seungsik's breath hitches as he moves up more, squirming under his hold. 

His teeth sink into his skin without a second thought, not enough to break it but enough that he felt Seungsik tense from the pain, squirming, a whimper leaving his mouth. Seungwoo traces his tongue over the skin, hand gripping into the opposite leg, holding them apart. When he lets go, the area is flushed red around the whitened teeth indents, glistening in the light. 

“How was that?” Seungwoo asks, lips brushing over the imprints in Seungsik’s skin. 

There’s a brief pause as Seungwoo waits for an answer, eyes flickering up to Seungsik.

“You can do more,” Seungsik says. He sounds sure, even though his voice has a small tremor to it. 

Seungwoo blinks. “More?” 

Seungsik lifts his head slightly, meeting his eyes. “Yeah,” he says. “You can be rougher.” 

Seungwoo feels a thrill of arousal shoot down his spine. “Okay, baby,” he whispers, leaning down, nibbling at his inner thigh.

When he bites down again, he makes it sharper, more sudden. He keeps going from there, letting go, traveling an inch, and biting down again, and again, and again. He covers Seungsik’s left inner thigh with bites, inching closer and closer to Seungsik’s pelvis. He brushes his hand over his hardening cock, teasing, and frustratingly light if Seungsik’s begging whimpers are anything to go by. 

He then moves over the right thigh, repeating the same process. Seungsik’s legs shake as he litters his inner thighs with dozens of bite marks - making a select few longer and jaw clenching down with more force than he initially thought he would be comfortable with - or even Seungsik could even enjoy. But here they both are, Seungwoo wondering if Seungik would even stop him if he broke the skin. 

Seungsik moans and squirms, getting even louder when Seungwoo pins his hips down with a large hand to keep his hips from thrusting up into his brief touches and strokes. He bites down a warning at the point where he can feel Seungsik’s hip bone against his skin. 

"Hyung, please," Seungsik keens, as Seungwoo sneaks hand down, rubbing his fingers over his rim, while he mouths at his bright red inner thigh. Bruises are already prematurely blooming from Seungwoo's rougher bites. 

Seungwoo smirks, sitting up, giving his back some relief for a moment as he grabs the lube from the bedside drawer. Seungsik watches him, his legs left tantalizingly open as Seungwoo smears slick on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Seungsik murmurs, hand reaching and tugging at the waistband of Seungwoo’s sweatpants.

Seungwoo laughs, pushing away his hand. He maneuvers back between Seungsik’s spread legs. “Don’t worry about me,” he says. “This is about you.” 

Seungsik frowns, moving to sit up. “But I want to-”

Seungwoo puts his clean hand on his chest, stopping him. “Soon, baby. I just want to do this, okay? I want to make you feel good.” He gently pushes him down, and Seungsik hesitantly falls back. “Let me focus on you.”

Seungsik swallows, nodding, bringing his legs up so his knees are bent, and his feet are flat-footed to the mattress. Seungwoo smiles and kisses his knee - _such a good boy._

Lubed fingers return to his entrance, rubbing around the rim, barely dipping into the opening. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, so he knows that it’ll take extra time and care, something that Seungwoo has no problem giving. He’s going to go slow, savoring every noise Sik makes while he works him open. 

Seungsik bites his lip, head turning to the side as Seungwoo slides his finger in, already feeling him tensing at the intrusion. Seungwoo continues working him slowly, knowing Seungsik would tell him to stop if the pain was too much. 

“Is it okay?” Seungwoo whispers, pushing his finger in further against the tension. 

“It’s good,” Seungsik says, breathing heavier. He makes a noise when Seungwoo retreats, then pushes back inside. “Fuck, it’s good.”

Seungwoo feels a satisfied smile tugging at his lips. He continues using just one finger, watching as Seungsik begins to respond more to his steady pace. Soon enough, he’s grinding back down into Seungwoo’s hand, face flushed, mouth open and panting. 

“Feels good?” Seungwoo whispers, slipping in a second finger as he asks, enjoying the way Seungsik moans, squirming against the hand that holds his waist down. 

“I need more,” he begs, legs moving restlessly, cock beginning to drip on his stomach. “Please, hyung,” he whimpers. 

“Tonight, we’re going nice and slow, baby,” Seungwoo says, taking his time as he fucks his fingers in and out of Seungsik’s entrance, avoiding his prostate for now. He knows his rim can be sensitive, so he rubs his thumb against it, and Seungsik’s head turns, pressing into the pillow to muffle his noises. 

“Sikie,” Seungwoo warns. He wants to hear everything. Seungsik’s voice is the prettiest instrument he’s ever heard, and he can never get enough of it. He withdraws his hand, grabbing Seungsik’s thighs and pulling him closer, and Seungsik’s head falls from the pillow as he’s moved. 

“I want to hear everything. Don’t hold back.” 

He firmly grips Seungsik in his hand and strokes him, aroused at how Seungsik jolts under his touch, a moan sounding from his chest. 

His other hand slips back down to his slick entrance. He presses in two fingers again with no problem, and Seungsik keens, baring down onto his hand. He scissors his fingers, stretching him more. Another hand is firmly wrapped around Seungsik, stimulating him as his hips thrust up sporadically. 

Seungwoo hears a shift in Seungsik’s moans. A higher, more urgent cry leaves him, thighs tensing, fingers digging into the mattress. He’s hard and heavy in Seungwoo’s hand, seconds away from coming. Seungwoo lets go of him before he tips over the edge, and Seungsik’s hands scramble to hold themselves back from finishing it himself. He makes a sobbing noise, hips bucking up into nothing. 

Seungwoo makes soothing sounds, returning to fucking his fingers in and out of Seungsik’s hole. He leans over, nipping at Sik’s flat stomach, kissing up to his lower pecs. Seungsik whines, chest pushing up against Seungwoo’s kisses. 

“You feel so good,” Seungwoo murmurs, pushing in his third finger now. He bites at Seungsik’s chest, littering it with teeth marks. “You can last a little longer, can't you, baby?”

Seungwoo looks up, meeting Seungsik’s wet eyes. Seungsik nods and Seungwoo lowers his head back down, sucking at his lower pecs, right below his nipple.

Seungsik squirms under him, a frustrated whimper leaving his lips. Seungwoo bites again, nipping down Seungsik’s stomach. He fucks his fingers in harder, grazing at Seungsik’s prostate, once again beginning to give him a steady incline up to his peak.

Seungwoo gets lost at that point. He nips and bites his way across Seungsik's chest, entranced by the way the red blooms under his skin around the leftover indents when he lets it go, and the way Seungsik grinds down into Seungwoo's hand the harder he bites down. Seungsik’s pained gasps mix with pleasured cries as Seungwoo brings him closer to the edge once more. 

His mouth travels to the dip at Seungsik’s hips when he stops, his lips skim over the base of Seungsik’s weeping cock, softly mouthing at it while he teases the fourth finger at Seungsik’s entrance.

“Hyung,” Seungsik begs, thighs coming together, to find any kind of friction he can. 

His hand reaches down to touch himself out of desperation, and Seungwoo grabs to stop it.

“No touching,” Seungwoo tells him. “That’s my job, and you know that. Do I have to tie you down?”

He carefully watches for Seungsik’s reaction because it’s something that they’ve tried before. Here, Seungsik’s hand withdrawals, and he shakes his head. “No,” he whispers, watery eyes blinking up at Seungwoo. He even puts his hands above his head, and the look on his face begs Seungwoo to reward his obedience. And well… he’s always been weak to that look.

“Good,” Seungwoo breathes, gently pushing his legs apart again. 

One hand hooks under Seungsik’s knee, pushing it up to his chest, spreading his legs open even further, so his other hand can continue working his hole, plunging his fingers back inside. He then leans down, putting his mouth on Seungsik’s cock, sliding down the thick length.

Seungsik’s hands shoot out and claw at the sheets, head thrashing to the side at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. His high pitched noises echo in Seungwoo’s ear as he begs, and _oh,_ he begs _so_ prettily. 

Seungwoo decides it’s time, fingers driving deep and towards that particular spot every time, sucking on the head of Seungsik’s cock, lowering enough that half fits in his mouth, then back up to the tip. 

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Seungsik repeats the plea in a mantra, writhing in pleasure. “Please, I’m gonna-“

His body goes taut under Seungwoo’s hold, and his hips stutter up, and he comes hard in Seungwoo’s mouth. 

Seungsik’s cries are music to his ears, and Seungsik winds down from his orgasm, hot in Seungwoo’s mouth. Seungwoo swallows, letting Seungsik fall from his mouth, continuing to finger-fuck him through the aftershocks. Seungsik whimpers at the sensitivity, clenching down on Seungwoo’s fingers. 

Seungwoo slows down, finally pulling his hand away, wiping his lubed up fingers in the sheets below him. He lets go of Seungsik's knee, letting his long legs fall to the bed, limp and exhausted.

Seungwoo stares down, taking in the sight. Seungsik lays panting, upper chest littered with teeth marks and fresh, bright red markings that trail all over his body. He’s watching Seungwoo with lidded eyes, hair a fucked-out mess, mouth open so only his bottom teeth are visible.  
  


“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Seungwoo breathes.

Seungsik somehow still finds a way to look shy underneath his stare, looking away at the moment and hiding a small smiling, face flushed and satisfied. Seungwoo is suddenly very much aware of how he’s throbbing and hard, cock still confined in his sweatpants. 

“You still need to,” Seungsik murmurs, reaching his hand out. “Do you want me to…”

Seungwoo messily pushes his sweatpants down and boxers with it, cock springing up, fully hard against his sculpted stomach. He kicks them off the rest of the way, stroking himself in his hand. Groaning at the first touch after ignoring himself for so long. Seungsik watches him, eyes flickering to his face back down to where he’s jerking himself off. 

“Hyung, wait,” Seungsik frowns, moving to sit up. He puts a hand on Seungwoo’s shoulder, pulling him closer, hand falling over Seungwoo’s. As Seungsik’s hand joins his, he takes over the rhythm. 

“How do you want it?” Seungsik asks. He kisses and sucks on Seungwoo’s collarbones. 

Seungwoo has trouble answering the question, a rush of pleasure going to his head as Seungsik slowly strokes up and down Seungwoo’s long cock. 

“Can I come on you?” Seungwoo asks, breathing hot of Seungsik’s neck, “On your chest. I wanna see it on you…”

Seungsik swallows at the words, nodding. “Yeah,” he whispers, mouth brushing over Seungwoo’s shoulder. “It’s my turn to make you feel good. I can do anything you want, hyung.”

Seungwoo moans, wondering if Seungsik knows how hot he sounds when he talks like that. 

“Lay down,” Seungwoo says. He puts a hand on Seungsik’s chest, leading him back down. Seungwoo follows, moving up more, adjusting his legs so his knees are snug around Seungsik’s waist, not his thighs. His cock rests red and heavy on Seungsik’s stomach, surrounded by the bites and hickeys he left. Seungwoo thinks he might just come from the sight alone.

“Fuck,” he whimpers as Seungsik grabs his length again, stroking up and down. 

“Come down here,” Seungsik says, grabbing his arm and pulling him down on top of him again. Seungwoo’s arms bracket Seungsik’s head, and he grunts as Seungsik thumbs over the slit with his thumb, hand expertly jerking him off. They know each other’s bodies so well it’s not a surprise when he already feels himself near the edge. 

Seungsik catches Seungwoo's mouth, licking inside. With his mind ensnared with rushes of pleasure, Seungwoo only half kisses back, the other half mostly breathing and moaning into Seungsik's mouth. 

Seungwoo starts making more noise as Seungsik pulls away, kissing and sucking on Seungwoo’s neck and shoulders. 

“Hyung, please,” he whispers into his ear. Seungwoo wonders if he’s making himself sound so wrecked on purpose. “I want it. Please. Cover me, mark me. I want it so bad.”

Seungwoo feels even more on edge at the plea. He suddenly wants nothing more than to paint Seungsik’s bitten chest with his own release. It’s just that extra layer of ownership that makes Seungwoo’s hips thrust harder into Seungsik’s hand at the thought. 

_Mine_ , Seungwoo thinks, grunting as the pleasure builds under his skin. His blood roars in his ears as he feels himself reach his tipping point. “Sik… Sik, I’m gonna…” 

Seungwoo comes, hips rolling hard into Seungsik’s hand. He looks down as he shoots out over Seungsik’s stomach and pecs, splattering over dozens of bite marks. Seungsik continues stroking him through it, milking his cock for every last drop. The image seared in his mind, he collapses over Seungsik, grinding himself against Seungsik’s stomach, shooting post-orgasmic pleasure up his spine and down his limbs. 

Seungsik’s hands slowly stroke up and down Seungwoo’s back, nose buried into Seungwoo’s shoulder. They both lay there for a moment, and Seungsik makes no move to push Seungwoo off of him.

Seungwoo finally finds strength in his limbs to move and pushes himself off of Sik, falling off to the side, still firmly pressed up against him. He closes his eyes, burying his nose in Seungsik’s shoulder as he takes a moment to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” he mumbles. It earns a soft chuckle from Seungsik. He feels him shifting next to him, so he opens his eyes, now face to face with his ethereal boyfriend. Seungsik leans in and kisses him - it’s slow, soft. It’s the ‘ _I love you’_ that doesn’t need to be said. 

They pull apart, staring into each other's brown eyes for a moment. Seungwoo trails his hand down Seungsik’s body, and his eyes start to follow, taking in his work.

Seungsik looks like an absolute wreck, but in a way that Seungwoo wishes that he never had to look away. His come is drying on Seungsik’s chest (and his own), and bite marks travel down to the tops of his legs. The look of thighs alone makes Seungwoo’s mouth water again. Blue, red, and purple cover his inner thighs, the colors bleeding into each other. They cover his skin like watercolor washes over a primed canvas - pure art.

“I wish I could take a picture,” Seungwoo whispers, fingers brushing at the tops of Seungsik’s thighs. 

“You want to?” Seungsik whispers back. He has another shy look on his face, but Seungwoo can tell that something about the idea also intrigues him. He knows Seungsik’s talents when it comes to pandering to a camera… he feels warm thinking about the possibilities there. 

“I shouldn’t,” Seungwoo says, but still thinks about the table where his phone is. He looks down, eyes scanning Seungsik’s body.

“I know it’s irresponsible…” Seungsik says, ducking his eyes, “But part of me _likes_ that… you know?”

Seungwoo nods. He remembers that rebellious impulse to not be the perfect, responsible leader, just for a second. To do something a little reckless. Just to get a break. Seungwoo is always happy to give Seungsik his break. But he knows that no matter how tempting the idea, that this would be too dangerous. 

“Does this help at all?” Seungwoo asks. “What we do?”

Seungsik blinks at him. “Of course,” he says. “You help the most.”

Seungwoo leans in, nuzzling against Seungsik’s cheek. “You help me the most too.” 

He thinks of reaching for this phone, snapping beautiful shots of the reds and purples that bloom over Seungsik’s skin like flowers that are just a skin layer deep. He thinks of promising that no one will ever see them, that he’ll just keep them to himself, that he’ll find a way to keep them safe.

But he knows that he can’t make that promise. Not with the world they live in. So he tries his hardest to take a mental picture. He wants to never take for granted the trust they have in each other or the love he feels when Seungsik brushes the hair in his eyes, nuzzling back against him.

They stay there, for now, relaxing into each other, knowing soon they’ll have to get up and clean up, but for now, they stay. Seungwoo wraps an arm around Seungsik’s waist and snuggles closer, pressing a kiss against his temple. 

_I love you._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and i love you, thank you for reading!! 
> 
> (and i'll love you even more if you leave a comment wink wink)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lostnthedream) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lostnthedream)


End file.
